1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to crates and, particularly, to adjustable crates.
2. Prior Art
Historically, the moving and storage industry has utilized wooden crates specifically made to fit a particular item to be moved or stored. Each crate is essentially custom made and not reusable. This method has been used almost as long as there has been a moving and storage industry.
The typical approach for the moving industry today is to enclose valuable items such as pictures, mirrors, marble tabletops, objects d'art, etc. in a crate. Each item to be crated must be measured in advance of the move. Using these measurements, the custom crates are constructed in a shop. The typical shipping crate is made using 1".times.4" lumber and nails or staples. It typically includes four sides that surround the item, four corner gussets, and one or more bottom cross bars. These components are fastened together using nails or staples. One or more top cross bars are cut to length and shipped with the crate. These crates, one for each item to be crated, are then transported to the location of the items to be crated. The appropriate prefabricated crate is matched with the item. The item is protected using paper, plastic or foam and placed in the crate. The loose top cross bars are attached using nails or staples. The item is then loaded for shipment. When the items are uncrated, the top cross bars are removed using a hammer or crowbar and the item is removed from the crate.
There are a number of disadvantages to using this system of crating. It requires that measurements be taken in advance and allowances be made for padding. This carries the risk of error which can result in an ill-fitting (oversized) or unusable (undersized) crate. Pre-measuring requires a special trip to the home or business being moved, prior to the actual move, and is a time-consuming process. After measurements are taken, the crate must be fabricated. Each set of item dimensions must be translated into crate dimensions, a translation which creates another risk of error. All components must be cut to length and assembled. Loose components must be attached to avoid loss in shipment. Additionally, manual assembly with lumber and nails or staples is a time-consuming process.
During the crating process, severe damage to the item can occur as the top cross bars are attached. A misplaced nail or a mistake with a hammer strike can render an expensive painting or mirror worthless. A similar hazard exists when the item is uncrated and a crowbar is used to remove nails or staples. Even when the crate is fabricated correctly, the item is packed properly and no damage occurs in assembly or disassembly; the method currently used is very time-consuming. Additionally, the current method is wasteful because the crates and crate components are not reusable.
There is a need for a crating system which is easy to assemble and disassemble without danger to the item being crated and strong enough to protect the item during transit. The system should have the ability to use only a small number of standard components and construct a crate of any size needed at the time of the move without the need of advance measurements and construction. Ideally, the system would also have reusable components.
Various attempts have been made to provide such a system. However, none have provided a crate which meets all of the above mentioned criteria.